The life of a viking
by Erik The Viking
Summary: Erik, the legendary king of the Vikings, is thrown into a huge mess when another king defeats him, Count Vladimir Dracula, ruler of the undead army, who are rumored to be invincible. But that is the least of his problems, now he has to fight the Fryst army and their brutal leader, they are bound to meet new challenges. Cover by I was divided by Zero.
1. Prologue

BOOK I

The

Warrior Trio

By Adam Rainbolt

Erik, the legendary king of the Vikings, is thrown into a huge mess when another king defeats him, however this is no ordinary leader, this is Count Vladimir Dracula, ruler of the undead army, who are rumored to be invincible. But that is the least of his problems, now he has to fight the Fryst army and their brutal leader, the Dragon Snilldar. Befriended by the lowly, yet talented, messenger knight Sir Mordred Conwell, he must embark on an epic journey, and even he might have met his match.

Prologue

5 Hours Before

A small village in Iceland was in mayhem. Through the clouds of smoke, people were running and screaming everywhere. Fires cackled as they hungrily consumed people's homes and everything in them. Inside and out, smoke filled everyone's nose and mouth. Nobody had been expecting the dragon to come down from the distant mountains, so there was no military force to fight it. The deafening roar of the dragon drowned out the horns used to call for help, as the dragon obliterated the town and the people who called it home. Then, while everyone was fleeing for his or her boats, dragon itself silently slipped into the water, leaving nothing but a ripple on the surface.

"Where's the dragon?" someone asked in a frightened voice. Everyone began to search the horizon and peer through the smoke.

"Maybe it got bored," someone else offered when there was no sign of it. Just then the dragon burst out of the water, smashing all of the small boats and with them, all hope of escape. Most people got back onto the shore and were crowded together, shivering in the cold wind from the sea. The massive green dragon almost appeared to be smiling as it snarled down at the people. In slow, dramatic movements it advanced on the group. Suddenly, something moving with blinding speed struck the dragon's eye, causing it to rear back and bellow in painful surprise. The eagle that caused it quickly turned around and flew back out to sea where it had come from. Then a ship on the horizon caught the attention of people and dragon alike. Normally, the sight of it would have caused the town to erupt into chaos as people fled inland out of the realm of the fierce captain of that ship, leader of the Vikings of Iceland, Erik, who came from a long line of fierce warriors.

The ship, the _Warrior_, rumored to be the fastest ship in the world, was already near enough to see clearly. Standing at the bow was the great Viking himself, with his sleek yet powerful eagle, Koenigsegg, perched on his shoulder.

The dragon abruptly took flight and began to circle above, like a giant predatory vulture. It had considered fleeing to the safety of its mountain realm, but instead decided to stay and fight.

Erik saw the dragon swooping above and smiled to himself at the challenge at hand. His ship abruptly hit the shore with a resounding thud.

He instructed his men, "Stay on the ship and shoot it when you get a clear shot." With that, Erik waved Koenigsegg off his shoulder, jumped down, and splashed into waist- deep frigid water.

The dragon saw the sole man jump down and begin to advance up the beach, completely oblivious of the water so cold it would freeze a man to death before he could even drown in it. Even though it was just one man, he was a formidable force, and the dragon knew it.

He was easily the tallest man among all present, and was of a very muscular build. He wore typical Viking attire with a huge bear pelt that hung down from his shoulders. Atop his head was a full-face helmet with two huge horns that arced down and out. The mark of a leader. He carried a large round shield in one hand and across his back was slung his enormous battleaxe. Most grown men couldn't even lift it, let alone swing it with any accuracy, however Erik did it very well.

The dragon suddenly landed and, without notice, unleashed a jet of flames from its mouth at Erik, who rolled aside to avoid being scorched. He gave a command and a wave of arrows from his ship rained down on the dragon, forcing it into flight again where it couldn't accurately breathe fire on Erik. The great beast changed tactics and beat its wings downward in powerful strokes, propelling it higher, and higher, and higher, until it was just a small green shape in the wide expanse of the blue sky. Erik waited patiently as he saw the dragon turn, pull its wings in tight, and go into a dive, plummeting straight down. While watching the dragon rocket towards him with staggering speed, Erik dropped his shield and placed both hands on his battleaxe still slung across his back.

In the moment before the beast would've struck the ground it spread it's wings wide, causing it to shoot forward, neck outstretched for Erik. In these short moments time seemed to slow down for Erik. He could feel the air rush past him, escaping from the dragon's wings. The lingering smell of smoke from the fires filled his nostrils. In one swift, fluid movement, Erik sidestepped the dragon's great head with its open jaws, heaved up his battleaxe and swung it down with incredible force.

Erik hadn't even noticed the dragon had been roaring until it abruptly stopped, its head and body no longer one.

The fierce Viking leader calmly stood, and nodded toward the awestruck townspeople, "Tell your king he's welcome. And to stay out of my way in the seas."

With that, he held up his arm, and once Koenigsegg was back on it, he climbed up on his ship and sailed off in search of new challenges.


	2. The Raid

**Big thanks to Shimmeringdaisyface for rewriting this story! Here it is:**

* * *

**Part One**

**The Raid**

Erik sat down at the table of an inn, famished and weary from slaying the fire-breathing dragon. Koenigsegg was perched on the outside windowsill, staring at his owner. The frigid landscape of Iceland was laid out behind the strong captain. If you were looking, you would notice the looming volcanoes and massive glaciers, which were visible, though it was dark. In the 21st century, this time of year would be called "January" but in 10th century Viking calendars, it was called the Kalt T'imabil.

The inn's other occupants gasped and cowered away at the sight of Erik, the world renowned Viking King. He, oblivious to their behavior, inquired for a drink. The terrified waitress quickly nodded, reciting the order back to the Viking and hurried away, anxious to get as far from Erik as she could. As he waited for the beverage, Erik's sharp hearing picked up two men whispering about Count Vladimir Dracula- king of the undead army- who was said to be invincible. The Count also supposedly had an immense treasure, wealthier than anyone else in the world. At once, Erik knew what his next challenge would be.

And so, after he had rented a room in the inn and turned in for the night, Erik tried to sleep. But haunting dreams of his ancestors telling him that all the gold in the world was not worth challenging Dracula tormented the Viking's sleep. Finally, he couldn't take being an insomniac anymore. Erik jumped out of bed and, settling his debt with the innkeeper, the powerful Viking strode to his beloved ship, the _Warrior._ First he went to get his army, and then sailed south towards Transylvania to raid the undead army just as the first rays of the sun peeked above the horizon. Little did Erik know that they were indeed invincible to human weapons.

Meanwhile, Vladimir was hunting in the dense forest that surrounded his fortress with his wolf Zenvo crouched at his side. Together they had a quite frightening appearance. Vlad had grayish skin that reminded most people of burned ash. He wore a fur cloak on his shoulders. Zenvo had fur black as night. They had identical blood red eyes.

Annoyingly, as the pair stealthily hunted, the lesser vampires rudely interrupted the king and his companion by screaming about an army of vast numbers attacking their small village as they rampaged over towards the dark fortress destroying anything and anyone in their way.

"I'll take care of this," announced Dracula, and with that he fitted an arrow in his longbow and removed from his cloak a slender staff with an menacing looking ruby at the top.

"These people aren't even a challenge," thought Erik "how are they invincible?" Suddenly, they saw five red lights: four menacing eyes, and one glowing diamond. A tall vampire and a wolf stepped in to the torchlight.

"Who dares frighten my people and raid my village?" shouted the vampire, his voice rough as gravel.

"Erik Agnarson, leader of the Vikings, son of Agnar Ingulfrson, who was also a mighty king!"

"Then surrender or die!" and with a swing of his staff Vladimir encased Erik and his people in fire. So, Erik for the time in history was forced to surrender.

"Good choice," said Dracula, "would you like some food?"

"What?" Erik said, bewildered at the count's sudden change from enemy to ally.

"I _said, _would you like some food. Are you hard of hearing?" The vampire's tone implied that Erik could not turn down the offer.

"Sure, and perhaps a bed as well," Erik responded.

Vlad led Erik into his house, a large cottage filled with trophies from past hunts.

"Who are you?" Vlad asked for the second time, seemingly miffed.

Erik looked annoyed, "I already told you," the Viking said, "Erik Agnarson leader of the Viking; grandson of Ingulfur Agnarson."

"Why did you raid my Village?" Vlad asked Erik, angry yet again.

"I heard some people talking about you and how you were invincible, I took the challenge. Now, when is the bed and food part? I'm famished and exhausted." Erik said irritatedly, brushing off Vlad's fury.

"You get bed and food when I'm sure you are not a threat to my people." Vlad snapped, eyes flaring.

"I swear on Asgard I will not harm your people." Erik said.

Vlad seemed to except the Viking's oath. "Good. One more thing; you nearly beat my army. Almost no one can do that. Would you consider having an alliance and raiding with me?"

Erik grinned. "We'd make a hard pair to beat." He said.

"We'll need code names." Vlad added.

Erik looked at the vampire. "Vladimir the gray." He told him hiding a smile.

"Erik the Red." Vlad countered, indicating his bright red hair. They both laughed.

Vlad then gave Erik food and showed him to a bed.

"Thank you, Vladimir." Erik said.

"Call me Vlad." Vlad responded, turning leaving the room.


	3. The Summon

Part Two

The Summon

"What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor?

What shall we do with the drunken sailor early in—"

The cheery folk song was interrupted with the sound of thundering hooves as a fully armored knight emerged from the billowing sand and, removing his helmet to reveal his dark hair and brown eyes. His hair was a bit entangled and looked as if it had not been washed in several days. He did not appear to be old, perhaps in his twenties or thirties. Though he did not look too battle stricken he did look as if he were a little overworked. The messenger knight announced, "I, Sir Mordred Conwell, hereby relate this message from King Arthur:

Vampire Count Vlad Dracula and Viking king Erik arnason must report to Royal palace immediately URGENT!

"Anything else?" inquired Vlad with a quizzical expression,

"No sir," replied Mordred, "it is quite mysterious is it not?"

"Yes quite," Said Vlad with a tone of voice that announced the end of the rather redundant conversation. After a short quarrel about the renting of horses they set about their way to the palace. Their journey was very uneventful until the halfway point [at this both Vladimir and Erik alike got exasperated with Mordred pointing out every boring landmark and giving an dull biography about what seemed like every passerby.] Here, they encountered a small army of scrawny goblins who ran away at the sight of their vicious weapons. The reason for this, explained their guide, was that, "they were now passing into 'Draco Luke' country," which roughly translates to something close to "monster." Their next encounter unfortunately, was not so feeble. It was a clan of cave trolls. They beat the ground with great strength and the horses, afraid of this intimidating gesture, reared up their hind legs and made panicky whinnying noises and galloped away so it was all Sir Mordred could do to keep them calm and steady. Erik jumped off his horse and began hacking at the trolls with his huge battle-axe. Dracula fitted an arrow into his bow and, faster than the eye could keep follow. He fired, took out another arrow and fired again. These procedures went on for some time until at last the trio could claim victory. They faced no more serious encounters. The trio rode on and on, until at last Vlad, with his sharp vampire eyes spied a rusted sign saying that they were leaving Draco Luke, then, several seconds later, a bright sign full of vibrant colors announced the entrance to king Arthur's kingdom. Their pace quickened a gallop or so; the three had kicked up leaving a trail of dust that had been trussed up by the powerful legs of the stallions.

Finally after what seemed like millennia, they halted in front of the looming castle/palace. As they silently entered the brightly colored room they smelt an appetizing odor coming in delicious waves. "There must be an unexpected feast," explained Mordred nearly sprinting towards the main dining room, as they had not tasted food in several days. They were ushered into a huge room with a gigantic round table resting in the center that was surrounded by fearsome knights that seemed to all be scowling darkly. One man stepped whom, because of his crown, as well as Sir Mordred's bowing was King Arthur himself. Then in a deep voice, he said, "I welcome your coming my warriors, we have a dangerous mission for you that only the most experienced adventures can undertake, we shall see if you qualify," (at this the trio nodded). "It has come to my understanding that the raging fires of the dragon Snilldar [_translation_ smash] have unfrozen the once frozen army of Fryst which is a diverse army of just about every terrible monster you can imagine, what's more you will have to also battle Snilldar, who is said to be invincible, have been alive since the beginning of earth and have never once been scathed by anything, however, though impossible as this may seem one man wrote a book on defeating Snilldar (see page 26), it is by Tiberius Archetny, though he was kidnapped before he could experiment, presumably by the beast's minions, if it is helpful and if you succeed you will never have a worry in your life unless you wish to, in other words you may do anything you want, without ever being mistreated or anything of that sort. At this the each member of the trio exclaimed, "I'm in."

"Good," responded Arthur, "Then you will each lead your army into battle, and because you each know him, Sir Mordred will lead my Knights instead of I, the king"

"Very well then," Mordred acknowledged, "We should be getting on our way then."

"Wait," commanded the king. "You do not even know where to go after you collect your armies, anyway you look each in need of refreshments, and a bath with new clothes, and what fool would ride into one of the greatest battles in history without legit armor?" All this was true of course, for the company did look rather bewildered for some of the greatest fighters of their time in Scandinavia. "The battle will be fought on mount. Varasamir," At this the team swallowed for this meant precarious and or avalanche and names sometimes inconveniently come true. Several precious hours later, they were officially excused from the palace to part their separate ways to gather their people and prepare themselves.


	4. The battle

Part Three

The Battle

Erik surveyed the land, and then peeked a glance at his restless army. He could see several dots in the distance, "But I would need vampire eyes to tell what they were," he whispered.

"Well you have them," said a voice be him, he wheeled around to see a grinning Vlad standing there, his army arrayed behind him. Looking closer at the scene he saw that not only Vlad's but his army as well laughing among each other.

"No more tricks," he roared, "for the next may be a foe." He nodded as the people quieted down.

"The enemy seems to be right there in the distance," declared Dracula. "But we are still awaiting the third party, nevertheless we shall gather our weapons and ready ourselves, for today we defend our world from the deceitful dragon Snilldar and his brutal minions, The Fryst army. But for now we will rest and await the arrival of the Knights of the Round Table and Mordred."

The armies breathed a sigh of relief at the sound of oncoming hooves, "They have arrived!" shouted one man, and before they could stop him, he charged out of the sheltering cave. There was the clang of metal and Erik leapt out of the cave, mirroring the lesser warrior. He brandished his battle-axe, which he wildly swung, making a wide circular area around him. As always in combat, his enemies looked as though they were in water. Dawdling and sluggish, he arced his act at one man then jerked it back at another slamming several attackers to the ground with the axes club-like hilt. Still, he was way outnumbered, and rapidly grew weary but he fought on. Suddenly as quick as lightning, a volley of arrows flew towards them as twenty-five to seventy-five knights sprinted onward their weapons drawn, which varied from knives to maces. Sir Mordred led them on. Gallantly he shouted at the top of his lungs "Need any reinforcements?" still yelling, Erik boomed, "No, but perhaps a long-awaited gathering of knights!" But their grins faded as they looked and saw yet another assemblage of darkly clad knights charging forward menacingly.

"Get our men ready and wake up their nerves but remember, this is only the front line!" His voice had dramatically changed from happy and carefree to back to its normal command, always sounding like he was saying, "_Do you want to challenge me, because you know I'll win!" _

As the men marchedfrom cover they were greeted with a wall of men of both sides. At first things seemed to be going well, with zero casualties. And this feeling lasted for a while but men fighting get tired and dehydrated. Still things could be worse, and this couldn't be said for the opposing side as they got destroyed with various tools of mass destruction. All the warriors did their share of twisting, lopping, and hiding. The last one did not go for Erik; he was incapable of not being one hundred percent destructive as everyone could tell except apparently those who challenged him such as these buffoons. However, these people were beginning to gain power as the trio and their knights lost it. Vlad pelted the army with fire and ice, but there was always more coming when he took down one, two more took his place. He felt he was beginning to make what could be fatal mistakes such as ignoring a man with a brutal lance until it was almost too late.

"Erik, go take the dragon, we will not need you if all your men are fighting!" ordered the king, for he was in charge of everything. "But… but," he stammered thinking that this was a demotion, though really it was a mightily important promotion. The battle went on with both sides growing sluggish. They swung and swung and swung, missing a stationary target more than fifty percent of the time. Right now the fryst army looked as if they had the upper hand, though it was pretty close, as always in heated battle, until it is won. A cluster of arrows narrowly missed Mordred as he used his ordinary sword; the constant swinging motion made his arm feel like lead. Despite that it was -35º, beads of perspiration formed everywhere.

Spears and arrows flew everywhere and the sun blinded Vlad, and was nauseating to Mordred and the others. Suddenly a shadow crossed the land surprising friend and foe alike. Paranoia spread across them like a ripple in the sea. "Has evil overcome?" many wondered. At that moment the ground violently shook as the great dragon Snilldar scanned the peoples faces. He was completely black with several spikes in various places. His head was size of a caravan and his body at least the size of twelve eighteen-wheeler trucks. His eyes along with the lining of his wings and claws were snakeskin green. His teeth were the size of a person from the waist down and his eyes, being the size of a coffee table, glinted in the sunlight, making him look impeccably evil. The truth rushed forward. "Erik has not defeated the dragon and he would stop at nothing but death!" Vlad and all the people grieved for the Viking. "End your sniffling," roared Erik jumping down from the black dragon slamming an enemy in to Snilldar bony spine. As he did so, His followers looked up in amazement, the sun made it so only the silhouette of him showed, making the king appear legendary.

"But however did you do it?" Asked Mordred in awe.

"That is a tale for another time, for now we fight!" This got a wild response, as a new confidence had awoken inside them. Snilldar, when angry can be an extremely skilled fighter and a powerful ally. The Fryst army did not stand a chance. Still, Erik, perched on top of him still had quite a hard time and because of the huge dragons instincts were to fly low, his axe was put to work slicing and dicing the men whom Snilldar had bypassed. Eventually the dragon and everyone on his side finally stopped the last evil soldier was stopped and plundered off toward the royal palace, delighted with their overwhelming victory. Once they reached their destination they were warmly welcomed in to tell their long tale. And they eventually persuaded Erik to tell the epic story of his encounter with the allying dragon. So, in his deep voice, perfect for intense story telling he began.

So here goes: "I admit that when Arthur directed me to fight the dragon alone, as the front line, I was a little nervous, I mean if half the rumors are true, then I would be reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds, and that is some thing that that I would not want happening. As I clambered up the rocks my stomach was heavy with dread, for how did I even stand a chance against the almighty Snilldar, I was just an ant in his way. I would be squashed like a bug! And for those next few minutes I felt as if the best thing would be to flee, but that would resolve in all my friends dying and me going to jail for eternity for disobeying the king, and no one would be able to justify my movements because they would be overcome by the Fryst army. So I scrambled on hoping I would catch him napping or something of that sort. However I got the complete opposite. I jumped into the cave apprehensively. Then I was puzzled, for no dragon was to be seen. I was entirely exhausted and leaned against the walls of the cave, they felt extremely peculiar, I rubbed them and was very puzzled, and suddenly a thunderous voice echoed around me, 'Stop that it tickles!' it said. Only then did I realize that there was really no cave at all, the dragon was wrapped around the cliff, appearing to be stone. My eyes darted around the room and landed on two enormous eyes, though huge they seemed to be filled with… trustworthiness, and after gazing upon them for several moments I realized the truth. "You're not at all what you're made out to be are you?" "No," he said pityingly, "I always have irritating humans poking and prodding me, and I just can't control myself, before I know they are just a pile of grey ashes." [At this I quickly adopted a surrendering pose**] Tears the size of baseballs welled up inside him and he tried to blink them out with only partial luck. Soon after, I was perched on his back and all set to go. Flying is very strange. Because of the dragons great head, I could neither see nor feel the wind. I was a little uneasy of Snilldar at first; but my suspicions were satisfied as he scorched to several soldiers charging toward an occupied Mordred. The rest I believe you are aware of.

"Yes," confirmed Dracula.

Then Arthur said "You have each told your tales, now it is time for your prize."

"No," Erik objected. " I shall spend a truly dangerous life protecting my peasants, not cowering in a palace, pretending to be a great warrior."

"I second that," declared Vlad.

All eyes migrated to Mordred, who looked indecisive, after an uncomfortably long pause he stated, "I belong here to once again serve my lowly occupation as a messenger knight."

Arthur laughed. "Not for long," he said suspiciously. "Mordred Conwell, I present you a royal Knight of the Round Table." Everyone present erupted in deafening applause.

"Do you see what you turned down?" shouted the king above the noise "A Knight of the Round Table!" All celebration stopped as the palace shook as a great thud came from upon the roof and Erik and Vlad shared a smile.

"Snilldar has arrived," Erik claimed, laughing as the dragon pressed his humongous eye against a window. "I'd better be on my way," as he strode he chortled, "My ride is here." Everyone gaped as he mounted the dragon, in comparison looking as small as a mouse as he soared off into the colorful sunset.


	5. The End Or is it? (Short chapter)

The end…Or is it?

3 Months Later

" Come on Snilldar, it's time to see Vlad and Mordred again." Erik encouraged the flying beast. He made other encouragements he soared through the skies. After spying their meeting place, they gently touched earth and literally jumped inside the abandoned temple. It was seemingly empty and Erik paced around the perimeter of the room determined Vlad would not trick him again. Even so, as Erik glanced at Snilldar he simply materialized, one moment he wasn't there, the next he was.

Vlad laughed hysterically at his stunned face, and Erik adopted his usual scowl, wondering how the count did it. What he said out loud, trying to mask his disappointment was, "How have you been living the past few months?"

"Like the king I am," he replied vaguely. "How about you?"

"Great, I've been given dozens of feasts worth of food, also I've no need for pillaging any more because villagers give me their goods openly so I took up hunting, much to the delight of Snilldar, he rather enjoys the sport." The Viking affectionately patte the dragon.

"I wonder where Mordred is, " Vlad said a while later. As if on cue the sound of a proud steed's hooves could be heard in the distance.

Smiling Erik said, "That would be him!" But, as he came into clearer view they were surprised to see that his round face did not bear a happy expression, as it should, in fact he looked quite concerned. "I'm sorry to ruin the happy reunion but the king wants us immediately, we can socialize on the way." He said once he arrived at the other two warriors.

"What for! This is absurd!" Erik burst out and Vlad quietly agreed.

"I know not, only that it requires great skill and it requires us, the warrior trio."

Snilldar groggily sat up. "Make that a quadruplet, without me you could have never won the war," he said.

"He has a point," Vlad admitted. "Without the dragon we would have never been here."

"Fine, warrior quadruplet, any way we should be on our way," demanded Mordred.

"The quickest way from here would be by boat, mine, the Warrior Trio isn't far, plus at 85 hnutar per hour it should get us there in two hours. The king will expect it will take several days so we be able to get some provisions, do we not?" Said Erik, still annoyed.

"We do, but come on ], the quicker we get there, the better" He said reluctantly. After buying what they needed they set about sailing towards king Arthurs kingdom, hungry for adventure.


	6. Getting ready (story 2)

**Wooooo! We did it! An entire book! Well, onto the second story:**

**Book II**

**The Spirit of Osirandi**

Part One- Getting Ready

Erik, Mordred, and Vlad stood in front of King Arthur's castle. Erik called Snilldar through his mind, a skill that he'd been practicing since he and Snilldar joined forces four months prior. The dragon glided swiftly through the sky, quickly landing several yards from Erik.

"So... what do you need, master?" Asked the dragon.

"For the last time, I'm not your master!" The Viking replied angrily.

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"STOP IT!" Vlad finally said.

Their quarrel forgotten, Erik and Snilldar immediately became personifications of innocence. Mordred laughed then said "Come on," And walked in. The other two followe dand immediately felt something... missing. Whenever he and Vlad had come to the castle, it had been bustling with activity, now it was eerily still and silent.

"What happened!" Said Mordred to himself, " There was supposed to be a welcoming feast, and a three day tournament!"

"WHAT!" Bellowed Erik, "There wasn't really a problem!"

"No, it was a celebration to honor your one month anniversary to the battle." Mordred replied, hanging his head.

Erik shook his head angrily and opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening. King Arthur emerged, a look of sorrow on his face. Mordred opened his mouth to ask the king about the non-existent celebration, but the king cut him off.

"I'm sorry Mordred, but the celebration could not be held, due to a horrible turn of events." He sighed, and then started his story.

"It happened two nights ago, when everybody was sleeping, two were-beasts created a distraction while something else kidnapped the princess, Margaret. I need you to find her!"

Vlad considered this request for a moment, then declared "I'll do it" Erik nodded as well, saying the same thing.

"Of course my Majesty," Mordred said.

"Good, good" said the king, nodding happily, "You will start in four day's time, until then wash, eat, and rest, and when you go, expect the unexpected." He walked away, leaving the trio to contemplate his words.

After standing there for several minutes, Mordred went after his king, and Erik and Vlad followed behind him to their chambers, to wash and rest, to get ready for yet another epic journey.

The chambers were quite nice, much superior to the cabin that Erik called home. He slept quietly, and for this he was glad for last time he had begun his adventure with Vlad he had been warned by his ancestors not to go. This was much nicer. When he awoke he was welcomed by breakfast, it was delicious, though the mood around the table was depressing. Nobody spoke, making it uncomfortably silent. Finally it was over, and the three decided to spar to pass the time.

Mordred's sword arced toward Erik, and the Viking's instinct took over and he rolled to the side, jumped up, feinted, and then disarmed the knight all in one fluid motion. Mordred held up his hands, marking his twenty-seventh defeat to the Viking.

"Let me try" Vlad said. Erik suddenly looked much less confident. Vlad walked into the arena, his red eyes making him look extremely intimidating. The match started, and Erik immediately pulled out a small hatchet and chucked it at Vlad. Vlad, of course, simply teleported away, and he popped into existence about a foot away from Erik. Instantly the he slammed his fist into Vlad's stomach, also taking his all-powerful staff and snapping it on his knee. Vlad however, had recovered, and simply snapped his fingers and the staff appeared in his hands, fully mended. He pointed it at Erik, encasing him in a block of ice, an enraged look on his face as he raised his axe. Vlad walked away snapping his fingers

as he did so. Erik unfroze, and charged after Vlad, who simply disappeared into shadows.


End file.
